Larry's Card: Part 2
by Datrandomcat
Summary: Larry wants to try to get Carrie with a card again. Will it end in failure like last time, or is luck on his side? This is a sequel to Larry's Card. Rated T for safety.
1. The Cards

**Hey, guys! So, this is a sequel to the all-too-faceplam-inducing story Larry's Card. Will he fail terribly like last time?**

**Larry: Hey!**

**Me: What, it's true!**

**Larry: Well, this time it's going to be better! I shall not fail!**

**Me: Yeah, sure...**

**Larry: *sticks tongue out***

**Me: *Rolls eyes* Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Larry's POV)<strong>

I gripped the card in my hand as I briskly walked down the hallway of the large high school. I hid it from view of anybody passing by, though there weren't many people out in the hallway right now because it was lunch time. I finally came to the lockers, and started looking for the right one.

"106…110…117…" I muttered as I went along the lockers. "Aha! 120!" I said as I started to unlock it. I turned the combination lock to the proper numbers until it popped open. I smiled, slipping the card in. I then closed the locker door and turned around, walking away with my hands in my pockets, whistling an innocent tune.

If you hadn't already guessed, that was Carrie's locker. No, it's not creepy that I know her locker number and combination. I just happen to watch her…sometimes…a lot. Okay, so maybe it is a _little_ creepy, but cut me some slack! I had to find out what her combination was so I could start leaving her these letters. That's right, plural. This card was only one of many. I've been leaving them in her locker for about a week, now. For some reason, she never got suspicious with the fact that someone else knows her combination. Typical oblivious Care. She was always so happy when she got one, which made me happy.

Especially one time, when she had been crying for some reason. I saw her go to her locker, and she saw the card. Her face immediately lit up. It made my heart soar. The cards, of course, were anonymous. I knew I had to tell her sooner or later, but seeing her get so happy upon receiving the cards, I couldn't bring myself to stop. She would always come into the garage, hugging the card she had gotten that day, and she would talk happily about this strange mystery admirer. It worried me, though, because Kim would always look at me while Carrie was talking about the cards. Knowing her, she'd probably tell Care in a heartbeat if she knew. I just hope she doesn't already know.

**(Carrie's POV)**

I walked to my locker after the last bell of the day rang. I went to it and unlocked it, sighing. I had been having a really busy day, and I was _done_. I opened my locker, and a familiar bit of red caught my eye. Poking out from under one of my books was a corner of a red piece of paper. I smiled wide and pulled it out. I opened it up and read its contents:

_Dear Carrie Beff,_

_I'm always happy to see that delicate smile on your lips when you read these cards._

I looked up. Does he watch me while I read these? I looked around, but saw nothing, so I went back to reading.

_I just wanted to say that, as I write this, I grow frustrated as no words can truly express how I feel about you. My words can only say so much, and could never justify how truly beautiful you are in every single way__.__I have seen you happy and sad, your ups and downs. I'm always going to be here for you to pick you up when you fall. I will gladly deal with the bad__ days__just to catch a glimpse of your smile on the good__ days__.__I'm happy when I'm near you. I can truly say that I have fallen for you, and every time I look at you, I fall deeper. And hopefully, one day, I will have the courage to come out to you in person, and tell you how I feel._

_Yours truly, _

_Your Secret Admirer_

When I was done reading, I sighed happily as I held the card close to me. Everything he writes is always so romantic and sweet. I giggled, and tucked the card into my backpack. I then got everything else I needed, and closed the locker. I left the school, and started to walk home.

**(Larry's POV)**

I smiled as I watched her from around the corner. I had made her happy again. My heart was beating rapidly from almost getting caught when she looked up, but other than that, I was fine. As soon as she turned and left, I went outside and hopped on my bike. She took the bus, which makes a lot of stops along the way, so I would get home faster. I liked getting to the garage first because I could see her burst in with that familiar happy smile, holding one of _my _cards.

I pedaled all the way home and left my bike by the side of my house. I then ran all the way to her house. This had become the daily routine. When I finally came to her house, I ran into the already open garage to see Kim sitting on the stage with a smug smile. I stopped.

"Hey, Larry." She asked in a strange tone. "What's the rush?"

"Oh, h-hey Kim. Wh-where's Konnie?" I asked nervously.

"She's in the kitchen getting a snack. Don't change the subject." She said coolly. "What's the hurry?" I stayed silent. She raised an eyebrow. "Well, would it have anything to do with these?" She asked. Suddenly, she pulled out three other cards I had written in the past for Care from behind her back. I pretended to be confused.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She sighed exasperatedly.

"Oh, come on, Larry! Don't play dumb. I know you've been writing these for Carrie." My eyes widened.

"You know?!" As soon as I said it, I covered my mouth with my hands.

"Ha! I _knew_ it. I was right!" She said boastingly. I growled and went up to her. She looked at me and smirked. "You should know you can't hide anything from me."

"Okay, you got me. I've been writing these for Carrie. But you have to promise never to tell her. I want to tell her on my own time." Kim looked at me funny.

"What? You think I'm some low-life who has nothing better to do than go around telling secrets and ruining people's love lives?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No, but with you, you can never tell what you're gonna do." She laughed.

"Can't argue there." Suddenly, I heard the door open, and Konnie came through the door with a bunch of food in her mouth.

"Oh mah gawf! Lawwy, yawr hur!" She said happily. I rolled my eyes.

"Konnie, how many times have I told you _not _to talk with your mouth full?" She swallowed her food and scoffed.

"Honey, I'm too fabulous to do what you say." She said jokingly. Then, her and her sister started laughing. I rolled my eyes again.

"Whatever." Man, I really gotta reconsider who I'm friends with…

"Hey guys!" I suddenly heard an angelic voice say. We all turned our heads to see a certain blue-haired girl walk in with a red card held close to her chest. She was smiling.

"Hey, Care." I said.

"Hey, Carrie!" The twins said in unison. She walked in and sat on the stage with Kim. I went over and sat next to her.

"Okay, guys. I have something really exciting to tell you!" We all looked at her curiously.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I found out who's been writing these cards!"

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh, has she found out Larry's big secret, or does a certain cat wish to make things a little interesting? *Rubs paws evilly*<strong>

**Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Jason

**Hey, guys. Here's chapter 2! Honestly, this story got a lot darker than I had originally intended...=****(O.O)=~Mrow...But, no matter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Larry's POV)<strong>

I almost choked when I heard the words leave Carrie's mouth.

"Y-you do…?" I asked with a nervous expression.

"Mmhmm." She said. Kim and I exchanged worried glances, while Konnie was begging her to tell us who it was. "Well, you see, I was walking down the hallway with this card here, and this guy stopped me." She explained. "His name is Jason. He told me that he had been writing these cards, and he told me I was beautiful, and that we should go out, sometime!" The room fell silent as we all contemplated what she had just said. No words could describe the confusing jumble of emotions I felt right then and there. Kim was watching my reaction closely. Then, Konnie jumped up and started clapping like a little kid.

"Ooo, yay!" She said, giving Carrie a bear hug. "I'm so happy for you!" Carrie laughed.

"Thanks, Konnie." She then looked at Kim, and then me. We were just staring at her, speechless. "What's wrong? Aren't you guys happy for me?" We were suddenly snapped out of our trances.

"Uh…oh, yes!" Kim said quickly. "Congratulations, Carrie!" She then turned to me.

"Uh…yeah…" I said. "Con…gratulations. I'm really happy for you." I pat her on the back.

"Aww, thanks, Larr!" She said, giving me a hug. I blushed like mad.

"N-no problem."

_**Wicked Cool Transition!**_

After practice, I walked home, wondering who this 'Jason' could be. I subconsciously started kicking a pebble as I walked, lost in thought. 'Jason, Jason, Jason…' I thought. 'There are a lot of Jasons in my school. There's Jason Tulliver, Jason Capizzoli, Jason-' Suddenly, I gasped and snapped my fingers in realization. I knew who it was!

"Jason Winters…" I growled under my breath. I kicked the rock away angrily. That asshole! He has _always_ been trying to get with Care. _My _Care! He would always give me dirty looks when I passed him in the hallway because I was always around her. I guess when he found out about the cards, he saw it as a perfect opportunity to steal her from me! I let out another growl as I stomped home angrily.

The next day, I had a bone to pick. I walked down the hallway of the school, my lips forming a strict line. I looked everywhere, but I didn't find him. I stopped and thought for a moment. Then I remembered that there was one place I hadn't looked, which was the most conventional place to look for him. At the back of the school, there was a hangout where all the cool kids wasted their time smoking and trying to look tough. I exited the school, and walked towards the back.

When I did, sure enough, he was there. He was talking and laughing with the other cool kids. I groaned and walked over. When he noticed me, he stopped laughing, and put the cigarette he was holding in his mouth, taking a puff. When he took it back out, he gave me a menacing glare.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He said in a very cocky tone. "It's the little shorty redhead!" He laughed, followed by his friends. I growled.

"Hey, you shut up, asshole!" He stopped laughing, his face turning to one of extreme seriousness, and walked up to me.

"What'd you say, you little punk?!" When he stood before me, he towered over me, but I didn't waver. I didn't flinch. I didn't back up. I stood my ground. I was _not _going to give up on Carrie just because this guy was taller than me, cooler than me, bringing his fist towards me…wait, what?!

I didn't have any time to react before I felt his fist meet with my face. I fell back and hit the ground hard. I let out a groan as I held my eye. He then stood over me.

"I…I'm not gonna let you have her…" I said weakly. He laughed darkly.

"Oh, is that was this is about? You should just stop trying, now. She'll never love you over me. 'Cause I'm, you know, popular." He said, smiling sadistically. I wanted to punch him so bad. I tried to get up, but then he kicked me in the gut really hard. I coughed, and fell to the ground again. He then knelt down next to me, and frowned seriously. "Just stay away from my girl." He growled.

"She's…not…your girl!" I said. He chuckled.

"So brave…" He paused. "…and so stupid." Then, he grabbed my arm, and put the lit end of the cigarette against it. I whimpered in pain as it burned my skin. After a few agonizing seconds, he stopped and stood up, throwing the cigarette aside. "Weak…" He said, walking away. "Come on, guys." He said, and his friends followed, laughing all the way.

After a few minutes of lying there, I struggled to get up, and began stumbling home. I was coughing a lot along the way. I saw people shooting glances at me, but they pretended not to notice the obvious black eye and blood. Wait…blood?! I took my arm, and wiped my mouth. Sure enough, when I pulled it away, there was blood smeared on it. I was coughing up blood! I started running.

Once I reached my house, I opened the door, and slipped inside. I was about to go upstairs to the medicine cabinet, but my vision started getting fuzzy. Then, my eyes started closing against my will. I took one step, and nothing could stop me from falling to the ground with a _thump_. I tried to get up again, but I started blacking out, and I could no longer move. I just lied there as the world grew dark around me.

As time passed, I came in and out of consciousness. The first time, I thought I heard someone calling my name. Then, there were sirens. I didn't know if it was real. All I knew at that moment was that whatever happens to me, I did it for Care…

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy, huh? Anyways, I hoped you liked <strong>**it. There's gonna be one more chapter, so watch out for it! And please remember to R&R! =(^.^)=**


	3. Carrie's Card

**Well, here's the last chapter. I don't really like how this chapter came out, but I hope you guys do! =(^.^)=**

* * *

><p><strong>(Larry's POV)<strong>

I woke to the sound of hushed voices all around me. I opened my eyes slowly, and I was surrounded by hazy white. Was I…dead? My eyes started adjusting, and I realized that I was just in a white room. I heard a gasp.

"He's waking up!" That voice sounded familiar. Konnie? Suddenly, I opened my eyes further, and let out a groan of pain as I tried to move. I felt a hand grab my arm.

"No, Larry. Stay still." An angelic voice rang in my ears. "You still need to rest." I finally opened my eyes all the way, and I saw that my band was here, along with my parents. I looked to the side to see Carrie sitting at the bedside, holding my arm. She looked like she had been crying. She let my arm go, and grabbed my hand. "I was really worried about you…"

"We all were…" I heard my mom say. I turned my head to look at her. My mom came over and brushed the hair from my forehead, giving it a kiss. "How're you feeling, honey?" I smiled at her slightly.

"My stomach hurts like heck." My dad walked over.

"That's not a surprise. You had some pretty serious internal bleeding." He said. "But the doctor said you'll be fine." Suddenly, I heard Carrie loudly clear her throat, and I looked back at her. She was looking at my parents and our bandmates. Kim looked confused for a second, but then her expression changed as if she just realized something. She got up, and motioned for the others to follow her. My parents looked confused, but Kim whispered something in their ears, and they made 'oh' faces. What the heck was going on?! Once they all left the room except for Carrie, I turned to her.

"Uh, what was that about…?" She gave me a crooked smile.

"I just…I wanted to apologize." Confusion washed over me.

"For what?" Her smile disappeared.

"For believing that jerk." Her eyes started to water.

"You know he did this?"

"Yeah. There was an eyewitness. Another student from the school. She said that he...punched you and kicked you while you were on the ground…the doctor said you could've…died…"She was silent for a moment before she suddenly just started full-on crying, and she threw herself at me, hugging me tightly. "I'm s-so sorry, Larry! This is a-all m-my fault!" While her hugging hurt my already injured abdomen, I let her as I put my arms around her in a comforting embrace. I ran my fingers through her hair, and rested my chin on the top of her head.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, Care. I'll be alright." I said, trying to soothe her. "It's not your fault…"

"B-but it is! Y-you almost d-died because of me! It was you the whole time, and I should've known! You wrote those beautiful things for me, and what do I do? I almost get you killed…" My eyes widened.

"Care, calm down. This is my fault, and mine alone. You know why?" She looked up at me with a tear-and-makeup-stained face.

"W-why?" I smiled.

"Because I never told you from the start. If I had just told you, this never would've happened…" She nodded, but I could tell she still felt bad.

**(Carrie's POV)**

I released Larry from my hug, and sat back in the chair at the bedside. I looked down, still feeling guilty. My makeup-ridden tears trickled down my face. I wiped them away with my sleeve.

Suddenly, I remembered something. I reached into the bag I had brought with me, pulling out a pink, folded paper. A card. I looked nervously at Larry, and handed it to him. He took it, and looked at it curiously, starting to read it. As his eyes went down the paper, I saw his expression change to one of surprise. The card read:

_Larry,_

_I'm sorry about Jason. Believe me, I'm gonna make him regret ever laying a hand on you. But that's beside the point. I just wanted to make this card to tell you my own feelings, as you have done for me._

_You see, the truth is that I have liked you for a couple years, now. And when I started receiving the cards, I hoped that it was you. I just can't believe I never saw it. I just wanted to let you know that I do love you, and I _do _want to be with you. I can understand if you're angry at me, but if you're not, I wanted to know if you want to be with me, too._

_Sincerely,_

_Your now-not-so-secret admirer_

When he was finished, he looked up at me.

"Care…" He whispered. "You really like me back?" I hesitated before nodding. He reached out his hand, and stroked my cheek. "Care, you don't know how long I've waited to hear that…" Suddenly, he sat up, and brought his hand under my chin. He brought my head towards him, and he leaned forward. Before I knew it, our lips met, and the white hospital room around us disappeared. I was thrown into total bliss. When we pulled away, I couldn't help but smile as he smiled at me.

"I'll take that as a yes…" I said. He laughed.

"Good, 'cause it was." I smiled and brushed the hair out of his face, giving him another kiss. I couldn't be happier. I now had the guy of my dreams. 'And it was all because of Larry's cards…' I thought, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaand that concludes this story. Hope you guys liked reading it as much as I liked writing it for you! Remember to R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
